Una nueva aventura: el origen del chakra y de la leyenda de Rikudo
by Aioria Titan del Sol Dorado
Summary: El comienzo de una nueva aventura. Tras haber sido traicionado por los suyos excepto algunos, entre los que se encuentran sus hermanos; Kaito Gakas huye hacia las naciones elementales donde conocera a la ladrona de la fruta del Shinju y a sus dos hijos Hagoromo y Hamura, al que llamara Kyo, y donde dominará sus nuevos poderes y combatira contra el Shinju


Odio, ira, sed de venganza, tristeza... Estas emociones y muchas mas eran las que recorrian mi cuerpo, tras haber sido traicionado por mi propia gente: mi familia, algunos de mis amigos y la mayor parte de mi raza. Perdon no me he presentado, soy Kaito Gadiro Arturo Gakas Pendragón Emrys Le Fay, caballero de oro del signo de Leo, Titán del Sol Dorado, Guardián Supremo del Destino, Nuevo Guardián del Infinito, y antiguo Príncipe Heredero de los Lantian, si **antiguo** principe, pues me despojaron de mi título tras traicionarme. Seguramente os preguntareis porqué ha sido eso. Pues bien, tras acceder a la **forma titán del guardian infinito**, me informaron de que la puerta que se abre cada 324 años, iba a abrirse. Pero para colmo, los que iban a atravesarla eran mis peores enemigos: Gorkan, el demonioo al que Gisaku, Yohei y yo derrotamos; Lilith, la responsable de que mi mejor amigo, Rafael o Raf para los amigos, muriera y uma de las personas más p**** que he conocido, y el peor de todos: Devlin, el hijo de Lilith y encima, el bastardo más maligno que tenido el disguesto de conocer. ¡ El capullo es mas cafre y malvado que su propia madre!. Tras saberlo, decidi entrenar hasta la murete para alcanzar el nivel mas mortifero de todos, aquel que está más alla de la forma titan del guardian infinito: l**a forma primordial**. Era la única carta que tenía si quería sobrevivir a mi enfrentamiento con esos tres. Al final, la consegui, pero mi gozo no duro: mi padre Helix, hijo de Heruactic, y uno de los creadores del universo, se entero de que habia hecho y se lo comunicó a mi otro padre, aquel que me habia permitido volver a la vida para poder combatir una vez más por mi hogar: Aknankanon rey de los Lantian. me sujetaron mientras me arrebataban los poderes necesarios para utilizar la forma primordial. Impotente vi como mis hermanos intentaban por todos los medios ayudarme: Eragon, Gaito, Aioros, Christian, Oliver, Lev (Leviatan Gakas, otro de los Guardianes Supremos, y el señor del agua), y mis hermanas también: Seika, Seira, Kida, Bloom, Arya y Will. Tambien lo intentaron mi hermano Erik( el Fantasma de la Opera, el hijo bastardo de mi padre), su esposa Christine Daae, su "hermano" Raoul, y su hijo, mi sobrino: Angel. Pero lo que mas me dolió fue ver como retenian a mis almas gemelas: Lithos Crystallis, caballero dorado de Orión( y mi hermosa cazadora), Victoria d' Ascolli, mitad unicornio mitad humana, y Kimara, la semiyan( mi doncella de fuego).

Tras arrebatarme mis poderes y escapar, fuí directo a lo que ahora son las naciones elementales, donde se encontraba el ser creado por Lilith con el poder que ella robó a Rafael: el árbol sagrado, el Shinju. Al llegar, conoci a una princesa, Kaguya Ootsutsuki, que había comido la fruta milenaria del Shinju, concediendola la capacidad de utilizar chackra, y la habilidad de utilizar dos dojutsus: el primero, **el** **Byakugan**, y el segundo, una copia del tercer dojutsu ancestral: **el Sharinnegan**, formado por el Rinnegan y el Sharingan combinados en uno.

Había tenido recientemente dos hijos, uno que heredo el Rinnegan, y otro que no, y ambos con la capacidad de utilizar chackra. Al primero, el que poseia el Rinnegan, lo llamó Hagoromo, y al segundo lo llamo Hamura, aunque yo lo llamaba Kyo.

Ambos eran prodigios, pero lo que me dejo de piedra y con la boca en el suelo fue la capacidad de Kyo: ¡era capaz de utilizar sellos tan poderosos como los mios! Les enseñe a utilizar sus poderes al tiempo que dominaba mis propios Dojutsus: **el Jubigan y el Yami Rinnegan**, los dos dojutsus ancestrales restantes.

Esos dujutsus eran increibles: el Jubigan tenía la apariencia de una pupila violeta clara, con seis anillos negros y un punto negro en el centro, con nueve tomoes plateados en los tres anillos mas cercanos al punto negro, ordenados en tandas de tres; este me permitia utilizar las tecnicas y poderes de los tres dojutsus legendarios: Rinnegan, Sharingan y Byakugan. Tenia tres niveles en total, cada uno mas poderoso que el anterior: **1º El nivel principal, que me permitia utilizar lo ya mencionado**, **2º** **Mangenkou Jubigan, con la apariencia que el nivel anterior pero los tomoes cambiaban a una estrella de seis puntas rodeado por un anillo con** **simbolos, algo que me sonaba perfectamente: el sello de Orichalcos infinito( con la misma apariencia que el sello normal, pero en vez de ser verde, amarillo oro) que me permitía utilizar las tecnicas del Mangenkou Sharingan: Amaterasu, Kamui, Izanagi, Izanami, el Mugen Tsukuyomi, un genjutsu( tecnica ilusoria) tan poderoso que era capaz de encerrar la mente de una persona eternamente en una ilusion sin que pueda utilizar su cuerpo, y mi favorita el Susanoo, capaz de crear un humanoide espiritual conocido como impenetrable, la defensa perfecta; el mío tenía dos formas: un dragón oriental de diez colas, la criatura por la que se me conocería: el Juubi no Ryjun, y la segunda era la forma que tendría Hagoromo tras nuestra batalla con el Shinju, el Rikudou Sennin.; y 3º el Mangenkou Jubigan Eterno, con la apariencia de mi Mangenkou pero con dos anillos con simbolos mas: el sello de Orichalcos infinito Tritios, con la mismas habilidades que el nivel anterior, pero sin gasto de energía. **

**Mi segundo dojutsu, el Yami Rinnegan, tiene las mismas habilidades que el normal, y su apariencia es: pupila dorada, un punto dorado metalico en el centro, y seis anillos dorados.**

Mañana nos toca enfrentarnos a Kaguya, tras haber comido la fruta y haber usado el poder que le concedía, ha provocado que enloquezca. Esta tan centrada en obtener la paz de su"jardín" que quiere utilizar el **Tsukuyomi Infinito  
**para sumir al planeta en una ilusion eterna y transformar a los humanos en su ejercito personal, en unas criaturas llamadas Zetsus.

Ni yo, ni Hagoromo, ni Kyo vamos a quedarnos de brazos cruzados viendo como Kaguya completa su plan. La estrategia que seguiremos será la siguiente: Kyo utilizara sus sellos mas poderosos combinados con los mios para inmobilizar a Kaguya, mientras que Hagoromo y yo utilizamos nuestros dojutsus para distraerla, y al final yo la atravesaré con mi **Espada del Infinito** para acabar con ella una vez que se haya quedado inmovil.

Espero que funcione... el destino del planeta pende de un hilo y nosotros tres somos los únicos capaces de acabar con la amenaza que supone Kaguya. Solo espero que nadie nunca jamas se entere de la existencia de los dojutsus ancestrales, ni de que el Sharinnegan que tiene Kaguya y el Shinju son una copia. Si alguien se hiciera con el Sharinnegan original, ni siquiera mi Mugen Tsukuyomi podria romper el poder del Tsukuyomi Infinito verdadero... de ser así solo el dojutsu que alguna vez poseyo mi abuelo Heruactic, **el Jubigan Infinto,** podria romper ese genjutsu demoníaco.


End file.
